


Fallen Wings

by Springdayvmin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, angst jimin bts taehyung vmin vkook angelxdemonau">
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springdayvmin/pseuds/Springdayvmin
Summary: To be the world's very first pair of lovers and then to suddenly be torn apart by unjust laws,To fight to see each other no matter what and then get your memories wiped,Finally these two lovers meet again, but under odd circumstances.What happens when they finally meet again?Trailer: https://youtu.be/sb_vg4zh8x8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! This is my pride and joy and I decided to bring it to you guys! This is my first vmin story and I wanted to get more readers because I know you all will love it! I first had this on Asianfanfics but I'm bringing it here as well. This is my first post on here.

**Chapter One**

 

**Right and wrong, two of the most common contradictories in the land of the living. There’s three worlds in this realm. Charmeine, the right. Abyzou, the wrong. Gaia, the world that has to deal both right and wrong. Gaia is full of temptations beyond any of my dreams. You can choose to either do the right thing or the wrong thing. Something I have been taught to never give into. I’m from the world of Charmeine, where I was taught to fear those temptations. To fear giving into the wrong. Charmeine is pure and good. No one ever lied. No one ever fought. We were all just and forgiving. Doing the right thing is the only thing I’ve ever known. I knew good and happiness. I’ve never experienced anything else. I don’t even know what pain is. Okay, I know PHYSICAL pain, but I don’t know what a broken heart is.**

 

**However, every young soul of Charmeine, like myself, had to step in the world of temptations, Gaia. Every soul matched a soul in the other world. We were the right decisions of a young soul in Gaia. The little angel on their shoulder. Which it as literal as it gets, we are angels. Charmeine is the land of the angels. However, I’m not really that little. We, the angels, look just like human beings, the people of Gaia. However, the people of Abyzou, the demons, also look just like the people of Gaia. So we were warned as we were in school to always be aware when we’re down in Gaia to watch who we talk to. They don’t want us interacting with the people of Abyzou. Yet the demons are who we need to project the humans from.**

 

**My name is Kim Taehyung and I’m the age of 21. I finally reached the age where I could descend down to Gaia and take care of my young charge. I was shaking of nerves as my senior, Kim Seokjin, stood in the office of the high commander, talking to him about my charge. Kim Seokjin had been tutoring me outside of school, telling me his experiences in the world underneath. They were sending me down with a partner named Jung Hoseok. He was starting his time late, because he kept failing in school and ended up in my class. Hoseok and I came to be great friends, so we were both very excited to be starting our trip into the other world. We were both being assigned to the same charge, since we both were apparently compatible with the same human being.**

 

**“Kim Taehyung,” a honey laced voice said, causing me to jump up and find Seokjin walking out of the office. “Jung Hoseok. Are the two of you ready? Are you packed?”**

 

**“I’ve been ready,” a voice said from behind me. Jung Hoseok was sitting there, a basketball cap covering his eyes. I honestly thought he was asleep. “So what’s the news? Are you going to give us our assignment?”**

 

**“Patience,” Seokjin said, chuckling. “Alright, so the two of you will be posing as college students and-”**

 

**“More school?” Hoseok asked in exasperation, causing me to laugh. Hoseok has never liked school. There’s a reason why he only just now graduated.  He was absolutely terrible when it came to learning.**

 

**“You two will be sharing a dorm room with your charge,” Seokjin continued, ignoring Hoseok’s comment. Hoseok never seemed to have followed the law of no disobedience and always be patient. For some reason, everyone always let it pass. “Your  charge’s name will be Jeon Jungkook. He’s only 19 years old and he just recently started college. And Hoseok, school in Gaia is not the same as school in Charmeine. First off, you will be sitting at desks with books and you won’t be using your powers or anything.”**

 

**“That’s boring,” Hoseok said with a whine, causing me to giggle once again and Seokjin to frown. “But what if Taehyung and I want to play a game of Wind Racer?”**

 

**“Hoseok hyung, that game isn’t even allowed in the classrooms here,” I said with a laugh. Wind Racer was mine and Hoseok’s favorite game. He liked to challenge me to see who could fly faster, and Hoseok’s goal was to go faster than a plane in Gaia, yet I had no idea which was actually faster anyway. How am I supposed to know how fast a plane is? “What would people think if they saw us flying around the classroom?”**

 

**“We could… Run,” Hoseok said, shrugging his shoulders. “Isn’t running a thing in Gaia?”**

 

**“That’s another thing,” Seokjin said, interrupting our conversation. “In Gaia, we do not call it Gaia while around the people. They call it Earth. And to them, Charmeine is Heaven and Abyzou is hell.”**

 

**“Perfect representation of each place,” Hoseok said, causing me to burst out laughing. Seokjin just sighed and shook his head, waiting for us to calm down.**

 

**“Yes, now,” Seokjin said with a deep sigh, “Taehyung, I feel like you’re going to be taking care of two people. This child and Jungkook-sshi. Please make sure Hoseok stays out of trouble. We don’t need him falling into the temptations of the other world… And seeing how he is, it will be a hard task. And we all know what will happen when angels fall into that darkness.”**

 

**“You don't have to worry about me,” Hoseok said with a deep sigh. “I do know right from wrong. I might be hard to handle sometimes, but I'm not a lost cause. I wish everyone up here would have faith on me. And now I'm only getting sent down to Gaia with someone else, not myself. Yes I love that it's with Taehyung! He's my best friend and I love it! But I just wish that I was trusted.”**

 

**“I trust you,” I told him honestly, which caused Hoseok to grin brightly and pull me into a hug. I hugged him back, glad that I could make him smile.**

 

**“Alright, you guys know what to do while down there. I will come check on you as often as I can,” Seokjin said, causing us to nod and walk over to our suitcases we had packed and left in the corner of the room. Seokjin handed us each a black card, causing us to look at him in confusion. “These are called credit cards in the human world. They are your source of money. We will make sure it's always filled. You will have to get dorm room supplies once you arrive.”**

 

**“I'm going to miss the food they have up here,” Hoseok said, placing his card in his back pocket and slinging his backpack over his shoulders. He then picked up how two bags, looking at me. “Are you ready to go.”**

 

**I nodded my head and picked up my own bags. Hoseok and I stood side to side as Seokjin sprinkled dust above our heads. I heard that humans called this fairy dust, but actually it's a strong powder that transported us between words. I have never traveled by it, so when the dust touched my head, I felt a huge lurch in my stomach. It was an extremely weird sensation, but it was over as soon as it started. My eyes shot open, which I don't even remember closing, as soon as I heard loud horns. I stared around in wonder at the world we had landed in. Cars, which I remember seeing in books, were all over and people were screaming and talking and laughing. I turned to look at Hoseok, who seemed mesmerized by everything.**

 

**“So this is Gaia?” Hoseok asked, watching as a car drove past. “It's so… Lively! And those are CARS?! I always wanted to see one in real life. Humans seriously have the coolest inventions. I have always wanted to live in Gaia.”**

 

**“Me too, hyung,” I said, my voice laced in wonder. “It's going to be so weird not… flying everywhere. Can we still use our powers here?”**

 

**“Let me see,” Hoseok said, looking at a child who had his back turned and was holding a plate of food. Hoseok waved his hand so that a gush of wind took a hold of the plate and blew out of the child’s hands. “Daebak!”**

 

**“That was mean,” I said with a laugh, looking around, suddenly feeling a bit lost. “So, how are we supposed to get to the university?”**

 

**“What?” Hoseok asked, too busy laughing at his little trick. I stared at him, sighing deeply and shaking my head. I should have guessed that he wouldn't be listening to me.**

 

**“I asked how are we're supposed to get to the university,” I told him. “So? How do you think we'll get there?”**

 

**“We fly?” He suggested, shrugging his shoulders.**

 

**“Hyung. People don't fly in Gaia,” I said, shaking my head again. “We're not in Charmeine anymore.”**

 

**“Aish, then what?” He asked in frustration, causing me to sigh and stare at my bags. I tried to remember the name of the school we were going to. Seokjin mentioned it during the last tutoring session I had with him. And then I saw it. A boy with silver hair, a yellow baseball cap and a red coat was walking past. He had a white tshirt that read Seoul University. That's the one.**

 

**“That boy there,” I told Hoseok. “He's going to our university. Talk to him.”**

 

**“Why can't you talk to him?” Hoseok asked with raised eyebrows. “You go talk to him.”**

 

**“But I asked you to,” I said with a frown and crossing my arms. “You go talk to him.”**

 

**“Since when did you not want to talk to someone? Mr. Social Butterfly?” He asked with so much skepticism in his voice. I frowned and thought about his question. He's right. Why COULDN’T I talk to him.**

 

**“Aish, fine,” I said, turning to look at the boy, but he was already far ahead of us. Hoseok noticed and took this opportunity to create a huge gush of wind. It blew off the boy's hat and it started tumbling towards us. I bent down to pick it up, just as the boy came running towards us. “Is this yours?”**

 

**“Yes,” the boy said, looking into my eyes and smirking at me. My heart did something extremely weird and skipped a beat. I didn't understand why. I stared at him, forgetting I had his hat. There was an immense beauty about him. “Um, so, are you going to give me my hat?”**

 

**“What?” I asked, shaking my head and focusing back on reality. I don’t understand why I even spaced out. I looked at the boy who was staring at me with crossed arms and raised eyebrows. I looked down at my hand and realized I was still holding his hand. “Oh! Right! I’m sorry! Here it is!”**

 

**“You okay, Tae?” Hoseok asked, smirking at me as the boy took the hat out of my hands. I could tell that Hoseok wanted to laugh. I even almost forgot why Hoseok lured the boy over to us.**

 

**“Oh right,” I said, causing the boy to turn and look at me again. He was about to walk off. “I had a question for you!”**

 

**“Yes?” the boy asked, sounding a little annoyed. I felt a little embarrassed now. Why did I even do that earlier?**

 

**“I can see that you go Seoul University,” I said, pointing to his shirt. “Um, my friend and I are new to the city and we really don’t know where to go to find the university. The city is huge and everything.”**

 

**“Not city boys, eh?” he asked, looking us up and down. “I’m new to the city as well. You just have to walk straight for like 2 blocks and then turn left and it’s right there.”**

 

**“Thank you,” Hoseok and I said together, before I rushed away with a red face, pulling my bags with me. Hoseok followed me, breaking out in his loud, amused laughter. I was extremely embarrassed and confused about what just happened.**

 

**“What was that about?” Hoseok asked, taking control of himself. “You looked like a love sick puppy or something. Careful, don’t you be falling in love with a human!”**

 

**“He seemed more like an angel to me,” I said, glancing back at the boy who was now walking in the opposite direction. I then realized what I just said and smacked my head in horror. “What did I just say?!”**

 

**“It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone in Charmeine that you’re in love,” Hoseok said in a teasing voice, cackling loudly and walking ahead of me. We both continued walking until the university building came into our line of view. “Looks like the boy was telling us the truth. Good thing he’s not an Abyzou person. They never tell the truth.”**

 

**“He’s for sure not a demon,” I said, glancing over my shoulder once again. “He’s so angelic like.”**

 

**“Oh my god, Tae,” Hoseok said, laughing once again. “Just stop, will you? That guy is not an angel, so just stop.”**

 

**“How do you know?” I asked in defense, placing down my bags and crossing my arms. “He could be! We’re from the Southern Wing of Charmeine! We’ve never met people outside of it! Besides, he said he’s new to the city too! He could be from another part of Charmeine and-”**

 

**“Taehyung, do yourself a favor and shut up,” Hoseok said, causing me to glare at him. He just shook his head and continued walking inside, having me follow him. We both made our way in and found the registration office. Hoseok walked right on over to the lady at the desk with a bright smile on his face. “Hello, we are here to pick up our room keys and classroom assignments.”**

 

**As Hoseok talked to the lady, I glanced around the room, taking in the beauty of the place. There were people working at desks with what I was told were computers. Pictures were hanging on the walls. One picture in particular had a painting large train on train tracks with a grassy landscape. The grass had some snow in it and there was snow falling from the sky. I smiled at the painting, but was pulled out of the thoughts when Hoseok started calling my name. I glanced at him in confusion, noticing that he and the woman were now staring at me. They must have asked me something when I was distracted by the painting.**

 

**“Taehyung, can you give her your id?” Hoseok asked me, causing me to stare at him in confusion. What was an id? Hoseok sighed and opened up my backpack, pulling out my wallet. He opened up the wallet, which was full of Charmeine money. He frowned at me and whispered a soft, “Why do you have this still?”**

 

**“My parents gave it to me,” I said, shrugging my shoulders as he just shook his head and pulled out the card that had my picture on it. He handed it to the lady, giving her a soft, apologetic smile.**

 

**“I’m sorry, Taehyung here tends to daydream a lot,” Hoseok told her, causing me to pout and cross my arms. “He gets distracted by a lot of things. But don’t mind him.”**

 

**“That’s fine,” the woman said, nodding at us and looking at the card. She then left her desk and opened up a file, digging for something. We both waited by the desk, standing in the awkward silence of the office. After she came back, she handed each of us a folder along with the cards with our picture on it. “Alright, these are your schedules and your dorm information. Your roommates will be Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin and Min Yoongi. You can go right through the hall there and walk up the stairs and your dorm is on the second floor and it’s the first door on the right.”**

 

**“Thank you,” Hoseok said, causing the two of us to bow to her and leave towards the direction she was pointing. Hoseok groaned as soon as we made it to the stairs, looking around. “Can we just fly? I don’t want to walk up these stairs. There’s no one around.”**

 

**“No hyung,” I said, shaking my head. “We used… Or rather, YOU used your powers enough today. We can’t let anyone find out.”**

 

**“Fine,” he said, groaning again and stomping up the stairs while he dragged his bags behind him. “So I thought we were only going to room with our charge. Who are these other guys rooming with us? Park Jimin and Min Yoongi? I don’t like them.”**

 

**“Why don’t you like them?” I asked with a laughing, shaking my head and walking past him on the stairs. “Hyung, you don’t even know them! You can’t decide whether you like them or not before you even meet them.”**

 

**“But they-” Hoseok started, but I ignored him and continued up the stairs. As soon as I made it up, I immediately found our dorm. Our names were pasted on the door. I shyly reached out my hand and knocked on the door. Hoseok, however, didn’t wait for an answer and opened the door, barging right on in.**

 

**“Hyung, that was rude,” I said, frowning at him and following him inside.**

 

**“Well, we live here, so we can just go on in. We don’t need to knock,” Hoseok stated, rolling his eyes. As we made our way inside, we found two guys sitting in the living room. One was playing with something on the tv and he had an innocent puppy dog look. The other had what seemed like a permanent scowl on his face as he scrolled through a device in his hands. The two looked up at us, the young, innocent boy giving us a bright smile.**

 

**“Hello,” he said, grinning at us. “I’m Jeon Jungkook! You must be Taehyung and Hoseok!”**

**“Yes,” I said, nodding my head with a bright smile, bowing to my new charge. “I’m Kim Taehyung. It’s very nice to meet you, Jungkook-sshi.”**

 

**“I heard you would be sharing a room with me,” Jungkook said, pointing at a room off to the side. “I think Hoseok is sharing with Yoongi hyung. We’re sharing with Jimin hyung.”**

 

**“Oh, okay,” I said with a smile, nodding my head and walking towards the room I was staying in to put my bags away. Seconds later I heard the front door opened and decided to leave the room to be more social. However, once I left the room I found the same boy that we ran into earlier. I stopped and stared at him as he walked in, plopping down on the couch.**

 

**“So have our new roommates arrived yet?” the boy asked, looking at Jungkook.**

 

**“Yeah, they just came in,” Jungkook said, pointing at me. He then looked over at me and his eyes widened. I gave him a shy smile and bowed to him before running back into the room, embarrassed about my actions from when I bumped into him. “Where are you going, Taehyung-sshi?”**

 

**“I, uh, I need to unpack my bags!” I called out to Jungkook, not noticing that the boy was following me into the room. I started taking things out of my bag when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around in shock, noticing that the boy was standing right there with a smirk on his face. “O-oh, hi.” I bowed awkwardly, not sure what to say.**

 

**“So we meet again?” he asked, crossing his arms. “Look, I know what your friend out there did.”**

 

**“W-what do you mean?” I asked in confusion, sitting down on my bed.**

 

**“I know you’re from Charmeine,” he said, causing my ears to perk up. He knew my world. Was he from there? “I’m from Abyzou.”**

 

**At those words, my world went crashing down. The one thing I didn’t want to happen was happening right now. Here I was, face to face with a demon. My face fell and hatred flew through my whole body. Without another word, I shoved past him and ran out of the room and out of the dorm. I couldn’t believe that I had even thought that that guy was an angel. There’s nothing angelic at all about demons. Demons were the worst creatures in our realm. I couldn’t like him. I couldn’t befriend him. Yet here I am, having to ROOM with him. My life was over.**

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 

**Unidentified Number of Years Ago**

 

_**AUTHOR POV** _

 

_**The two boys walked together hand in hand, walking through a grassy field with bright smiles on their faces. The older boy was holding a basket in his free hand, swinging it back and forth. He was wearing a white and black long sleeved shirt with a blue cardigan over his shoulders and blue jeans to compliment the outfit. His hair was a bright, cotton pink. The younger boy was wearing a red sweater with blue jeans, his hair a light brown. It was perfect weather outside, so they couldn’t complain. The world of Gaia was beautiful and peaceful. No one argued. It was a perfect world.** _

 

_**“Hyung,” the younger boy said, squeezing the elder’s hand. “Where are we going?”** _

 

_**“Just a minute, baby,” the pink haired boy said with a grin. “You’re going to have to wait. You’ll really like it.”** _

 

_**“How are you sure?” the other boy asked with raised eyebrows. The older just laughed softly, causing the younger to give him a bright smile and look around the field. “It’s beautiful out here. I really love it.”** _

 

_**“I’m glad you do,” the older said with a light chuckle. “I had a feeling you would. You always tend to like things like this.”** _

 

_**The two of them were the epitome of true love. No one has ever seen a love as strong as theirs. Every angel looked up to them. Every angel wanted the love they the two shared for each other. They wondered how two souls could fit perfectly like a puzzle and share the unconditional love that they thought only their creator had. These two were definitely something else. They’ve been together for hundreds of years, yet nothing has wavered their love. To be an undying creature and to have a love like that was the most beautiful thing in the world. What could ever happen to break that apart?** _

**…...**

 

**I walked around the city, trying my hardest to stay away from the dorm. I was taught to fear Abyzou people, to run when I saw them. I was taught to never talk to them. How was I supposed live with one? This is bad. Very very bad. And I didn’t know what I should do now. I didn’t want to go back to the dorms. Should I contact Seokjin? But I didn’t know how I was supposed to contact him. I knew I had to tell Hoseok. Maybe he would know what I should do.**

 

**I turned around and found Hoseok right behind me. Just in time. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees, catching his breath. After a little bit, he straightened himself out and looked me right in the eyes. He looked worried and confused. I had to explain to him what was going on. I was upset and scared, and I didn’t know how to tell him. I sighed deeply, staring at the ground. How should I bring this up?**

 

**“Tae,” Hoseok said, seriously. “Are you going to tell me what that was about? Why did you run out like that? What’s going on?”**

 

**“I met one of them,” I said darkly, and he instantly understood what I was talking about. He frowned and crossed his arms.**

 

**“Who?” he asked me. “Is it one of our roommates? How do you know?”**

 

**“It’s our roommate, Park Jimin,” I told him, wondering if he met our roommate yet. “You were right. The boy with the silver hair. Is Park Jimin. He’s not an angel or a human. He’s…”**

 

**“A demon,” Hoseok whispered, sympathy lacing his voice. “Wow. I’m so sorry, Taehyung.”**

 

**“Why are you sorry?” I asked in confusion. “I mean I’m not the one who made him a demon. We’re both living with him. How-?”**

 

**“You… You believed in him,” Hoseok told me. “You wanted to believe that he was a good person. You even called him an angel.”**

 

**“Hyung… I’m scared,” I said quietly, staring at him. “I don’t know what we’re supposed to do. They told us we’re not allowed to interact with them, but now we have to share a dorm with them. And I have to share a room with one. And I really don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I’m terrified, hyung.”**

 

**“Right now let’s do our job and protect Jeon Jungkook,” Hoseok told me. “Especially with them around, we really need to make sure he’s protected. Only we can do that. We're his guardians for a reason.”**

 

**“You're right,” I said with a deep sigh, scratching the back of my neck. A nervous habit of mine. “I guess she should go back and make sure he’s okay. I'm just scared to share a room with him.”**

 

**“In my opinion, Min Yoongi is scarier,” Hoseok said, causing me to laugh softly. “Park Jimin doesn't seem that bad. There's always a bad apple anywhere you go. Look at me. So maybe we don't have to worry about him that much?”**

 

**“Don't get my hopes up,” I stated , sighing deeply. “I guess we should get back to the dorm and make sure everything is okay…”**

 

**Hoseok linked his arm with mine, leading me back to the university. I was shaking and terrified. From stories told by other people up in Charmeine, that’s all I knew about Abyzouian people. I knew that they couldn’t be trusted. I knew that they were terrible beings. I was told by everyone to NEVER talk to one. To never befriend one. I knew that it would end in a terrible price. If I were to trust one, that was the end of everything I knew. It was the biggest law to break, to befriend a demon. It was unheard of, to be friends with a demon. Never once in our history has anyone ever been friends with one. To be friends with one is to steep to their level.**

 

**The walk back wasn’t that bad. We made it to the building and went inside, once again ascending up the stairs. Now I was extremely cautious, hoping there wasn’t any other demons around. I have never felt this cared in my life. I wished I was back in Charmeine, safe and sound. I’m glad I had Hoseok right here with me, or else I don’t know how I would last down here. We haven’t even been here for an hour and everything felt like it was going downhill. But everything gets better with time, right? I wish that’s true, because I couldn’t bear being terrified every second of the day.**

 

**I slowly walked into our dorm, only to find all three of our roommates sitting on the couch, talking together. Jungkook was giving me a confused look while Jimin just smirked and Yoongi looked bored. Hoseok led me in with his hands on my shoulders, giving Jimin a hard look. It seemed like Jimin immediately understood. He stood up with a large, goofy, mischievous grin, bowing to both of us. I stayed next to Hoseok, not sure of what to do.**

 

**“Hello, angels,” he said, dragging out the word angel. Yoongi shifted slightly on his seat, causing me to wonder if he was a demon as well. However, I couldn’t question everyone. We just had to see with time. “I’m Park Jimin, your roommate. Taehyung-sshi here ran out on me before I could properly introduce myself. I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong, Taehyung-sshi?”**

 

**“N-no,” I said, shaking my head. I then looked at Hoseok, not sure of what to say. “Oh, um, Jungkook-sshi, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Hoseok to the store. We wanted to pick some things up for the dorm and everything. All we have is suitcases of clothes and bed sheets and bathroom utilities.”**

 

**“Yeah, sure!” Jungkook said with a bright smile, jumping up and walking over to us.**

 

**“What about me?” Jimin asked, a fake pout appearing on his face. “Can’t me and Yoongi come?”**

 

**“I mean, we can’t force you to not come,” Hoseok said, turning me back around when Jungkook came running up to us. “Suit yourselves.”**

 

**“Taehyung, walk in the front with me for a little bit,” Jungkook told me with a soft smile, pulling on my hand and pulling me to the front. My heart started doing that beating thing again. I awkwardly nodded my head and followed him as we left everyone behind us. I looked at him in curiosity. “Will you tell me what happened? You seemed upset when you left the dorm. Did Jimin hyung say something to you?”**

 

**“Oh, we… Uh,” I said, staring at my charge, not sure of what to tell him. He’s not supposed to know about the different worlds. I had to lie… Which was something I didn’t like doing, but I guess it was the right thing to do in this situation, to keep our world's protected. Maybe I don’t have to tell him the whole truth. Just a little bit. “We had a little… disagreement. We met earlier before we arrived at the dorm and he just… He doesn’t like me much.”**

 

**“Did you do something to him?” Jungkook asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. This kid was extremely cute. He didn’t seem shy at all. I liked that. He was going to be really easy to get along with.**

 

**“Err, Hoseok hyung did,” I told him, remembering that Hoseok used his power on him. Maybe we should refrain from using out power on demons. We already exposed ourselves to one staying in our dorm.**

 

**We were now walking outside, Hoseok walking behind with Jimin and Yoongi right behind him. I felt a little more comforted down, walking side by side with my charge. Seokjin hyung did an amazing job with pairing me with a human. And it pretty much felt like Hoseok was there to protect both of us. Now I wondered if that was the reason they made Hoseok wait. Maybe they trusted him more than the other thought. Maybe they trusted him enough to guide me through this world. I could be a little airheaded and get lost in my own thoughts. I tended to be a major klutz, as well as extremely sensitive. Hoseok was the opposite. Maybe angels needed guardian angels too?**

 

**While I was walking next to Jungkook, I ended up tripping over my own feet. I would have fallen flat on my face if Jungkook didn’t catch me. I was so tempted to use my own power to save myself, but I knew I couldn’t. I felt powerless in this world. But I was so grateful towards the younger boy. I couldn’t thank him enough. I gave him a soft smile as he held onto my arms, pushing me up. As soon as I was standing straight again, I started bowing repeatedly, thanking him with the bottom of my heart. Hoseok was also now standing next to me, holding onto my shoulders.**

 

**“Are you okay, Tae?” Hoseok asked me, causing me to nod my head. I gave him a soft smile before looking at Jungkook. The two of us just stared at each other before Jungkook smiled and walked ahead of me. I just stood frozen on the spot, not sure of what to do. “You seriously have a soft, weak heart, Tae.”**

 

**“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked Hoseok, who just laughed and sprinted to catch up with Jungkook. I just stood there and stared after them, not sure on what to say. Seconds later, however, I felt another hand on my shoulder. I jumped in fright looked to find Jimin standing there.**

 

**“Are you sure you’re an angel?” he asked me with a laugh. “I thought people from Charmeine were stronger than that. Right, Yoongi?”**

 

**“Y-you too?” I asked stuttered out, looking at Yoongi and my fear growing. He just gave me a bored nod, causing a shiver to roll down my skin. Hoseok and Jungkook were leaving me behind with two Abyzouian people, and I didn’t know what I was supposed to do. “Don’t hurt me,” I suddenly whimpered out, causing them both to laugh.**

 

**“Hurt you?” Jimin asked me, a smirk forming on his features. “Now that’s an idea. What do you think, Yoongi? Should we should him what our people can do? His friend already used his power on us.”**

 

**“What should we do?” Yoongi asked with a deep voice. I stepped back in fright, wanting to run far away. I didn’t like the sound of this.**

 

**As I stepped back, I could feel my insides boiling. It was the weirdest sensation, but it was extremely painful. I grabbed my stomach and leaned down, giving out a small shout of pain. Before I knew it, the pain was gone and Jimin was laying on the floor. I slowly looked up and found Hoseok rushing towards us, his hand pointed out towards Jimin. He was too busy focusing on Jimin that he didn’t notice Yoongi’s eyes on me. My insides started hurting again and I dropped to my knees, wanting to cry.  Hoseok turned on me with wide eyes, his hand still pointed towards Jimin. It seemed to be keeping him on the ground.**

 

**“Y-yoongi,” I whispered, causing Hoseok to spin around and swipe his hand towards him, a gush of wind knocking the other over.**

 

**“Don’t you EVER touch my friend again,” Hoseok hissed, before walking over to me and helping me up. I leaned my weight onto him, in too much pain to actually stand. “Are you okay, Tae?” he asked me, causing me to shake my head.**

 

**“What’s going on?” a voice asked, causing us to look up and find Jungkook rushing towards us. He looked over at Jimin and Yoongi, who were both already standing, giving us death glares. He then looked at me, giving me a questioning look. I couldn’t even talk at the moment. “What happened?”**

 

**“Jimin,” Hoseok hissed, stomping ahead while holding onto me. “He hurt Taehyung.”**

 

**“But why?” Jungkook asked in alarm, looking over at Jimin and Yoongi who were now walking away from us. “What’s really going on?”**

 

**“It’s nothing, Jungkook,” I tried to assure him. “Come on, let’s continue on to the store. I just want to get out of here.”**

 

**The three of us walked in silence, my body still aching from what the other two did. My body literally felt like it was on fire. It was seriously the worst feeling I have ever felt in my life. I couldn't help but lean on Hoseok for support. Jungkook was also walking right next to me, giving me worries looks. I'm glad he wasn't corrupted by the demons yet like a lot of humans were. I wanted to keep it that way. As long as Jungkook stuck with us everything would be okay. However, I felt he was safer than I was. Which was definitely a good thing. He's my charge, I'm his guardian angel. I had to protect him with my life.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 

_**Thousands of `Years Ago** _

 

_**Author POV** _

 

_**Something terrible happened, the most terrible thing in the history of the land of Gaia. The two lovers were spending their time together, enjoying every second of their day. The pink haired boy was singing to the younger when a man walked up to them. A being the two never saw before. A new creation of their creator. Something they called a human. He was corrupted, ugly and the older boy didn’t want him around his lover. As the man made his way over to them, reaching out towards the brown haired boy, the older boy jumped in front of his lover and pushed the man away.** _

 

_**“Hyung,” the younger boy said in surprise. He’s never seen a violent act from his lover. “What are you doing?”** _

 

_**“Stay away from him!” the pink haired boy yelled at the man. “You stay away from him! Don’t you touch him!”** _

 

_**“Hyung,” the younger boy said in fright as the man stood up again, making his way over to the younger boy once again. The pink haired boy couldn’t take it anymore. With all his might, the pink haired boy gathered all his power to make a gush of wind pick up the man and push him away. The man went spiraling through the air and hit a large rock. The two boys watched in horror as the man fell to the ground, lifeless. The younger boy fell back in fright as the older stared at the man in shock, surprised at what he did. “H-hyung, w-what did you do?”** _

 

_**“I-I don’t know,” the older whispered, shaking his head just as angels came rushing onto the scene, looking alarmed. A lighter pink haired boy ran over to the young boy and helped him up.** _

 

_**“Take him away,” a voice full of authority yelled, pointing his finger at the older of the two lovers. “Banish him from our land. He has committed a crime way beyond our laws. Banish him into a different world. We will be making our descent out of this world as well. We will not allow more actions like these to happen.”** _

 

_**“N-no!” the younger man shouted, struggling against the hold of man who had his arms wrapped around him. “Y-you can’t banish him! Y-you can’t separate us!”** _

 

_**“Come on, we need to go,” the man who was holding him said, pulling him away without letting him say goodbye to his lover. His whole world was falling apart and he couldn’t change anything. He was powerless.** _

 

**……..**

 

**I sat down on my bed next to Jungkook, looking through a text book. Jungkook and I shared the same classes and the professor of one of the classes had requested that we read a chapter of the textbook and familiarize ourselves with the subject before we walked into his first class. Jungkook and I decided that we would read the chapter together, since it was easier and we were both next to each other anyway. We could help each other understand anything we had questions on. Also, there was some things in this world I didn’t really understand.**

 

**“What does this mean?” I asked, pointing at a sentence that was talking about machinery. “What’s a computer?”**

 

**“How do you not know what a computer is?” Jungkook asked with wide eyes, staring at me in disbelief. “Hyung, you live here on Earth and you don’t know what a computer is? That’s the first thing everyone in this world should know.”**

 

**“Oh,” I said with a pout as Jimin walked in, snickering at me. I immediately sat up in the bed and hugged a pillow to myself in defense.**

 

**“Kim Taehyung doesn’t know what a computer is,” Jimin said, strutting over and sitting down on his bed with an evil grin on his face. “Maybe you should have done your research before stepping foot in here. Every college student needs a computer. You know, for reports and things?”**

 

**“Shut your trap, Jimin,” a voice said as Jung Hoseok walked into the room. “Taehyung, come with me.”**

 

**“Neh, hyung,” I agreed, immediately jumping up and following my friend out of the room. He dragged me into the living room and placed me on the couch. He then pulled something out of his bag that was long, skinny and silver. He handed it to me. “What is this?”**

 

**“This is a laptop, or rather, a computer,” he told me. “Seokjin brought it to me just now.”**

 

**“Seokjin is here?” I asked with wide eyes. “Where?!”**

 

**“I’m here, Taehyung,” another familiar voice said as Seokjin walked out of the bathroom, drying his hands on his jeans. My eyes widened and I jumped up, hugging him tightly. He just laughed and hugged me back before sitting on the couch. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about these. There’s also something else you need in this world.”**

 

**“And what is that?” I asked in curiosity as Seokjin bent over and pulled something else out of his bag, handing it to me. It was a smaller object with a screen, but bigger than my hand and extremely skinny as well. “What’s this?”**

 

**“This is a cell phone,” he told me. “This is how you communicate with people.”**

 

**“Oh,” I said, nodding my head as if I understood what it was. Hoseok just laughed and shook his head.**

 

**“I’ll teach him how to use these, hyung,” Hoseok assured him. “He already got a hang of the credit cards. Why was he never taught this stuff, anyway?”**

 

**“We were busy with other lessons,” Seokjin replied, shrugging his shoulders just as Jungkook walked into the room. Seokjin looked up at him and bowed politely. “Hello, I’m Seokjin.”**

 

**“I’m Jungkook,” Jungkook told him with a shy smile, sitting on the arm of the couch next to me. “I’m their roommate.” He then looked at me, looking slightly worried. “I’m sorry about Jimin. I don’t understand why he hates you so much.”**

 

**“It’s not your fault, Jungkook,” I said, shaking my head. “You only just met him as well. Did he do anything to you?”**

 

**“No, he didn’t,” Jungkook assured me, causing me to sigh in relief. I looked at Seokjin, who looked extremely confused.**

 

**“Oh, the angel has a friend,” a voice said as Jimin came out of his room once again. Seokjin notably stiffened, giving me a quick glance. Something was going on, I knew it. “Kim Seokjin, I haven’t seen you in quite a while.”**

 

**“Park Jimin,” Seokjin said, his voice higher than usual. I stared at the two, wondering just how the two knew each other. “So you’re here.”**

 

**“I could say the same thing,” Jimin said, shrugging his shoulders. “Why are you here, anyway?”**

 

**“Isn’t it obvious?” Jungkook spoke up, causing everyone to turn on him. “He’s here visiting his friends. Is it a crime to come and visit your fiends? It’s not like you own this place or not. Just because you don’t like Taehyung doesn’t mean everyone else dislikes him. I don’t understand how you could hate someone you literally just met as much as you do.”**

 

**Seokjin shifted awkwardly on the couch, avoiding eye contact with me. I didn’t understand what was going on, but I decided not to look into it. Something happened with the two of them, but I knew not to pry. I didn’t want to stress out Seokjin or anything. Seokjin sighed and stood up, looking at me and Hoseok. Hoseok and I glanced at each other and nodded our heads, standing up as well. Seokjin tilted his head to the front door and we followed him. I stopped and nervously glanced at Jungkook and Jimin, not wanting to leave the boy with the two of them.**

 

**“He’ll be okay,” Seokjin said, shaking his head. “He’s not the one Jimin is here for.”**

 

**“What do you mean?” Hoseok asked, crossing his arms.  Seokjin closed the door behind as and we made our way down the stairs. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on? How do you know Jimin? Who is he?”**

 

**“I can’t say, I’m sorry guys,” Seokjin said, shaking his head. “But I want the two of you to be very careful around him. He would never hurt a human… But you guys, you both really need to be careful. Please.”**

 

**“Seokjin, you’re not making any sense,” Hoseok said, shaking his head. “Are you going to explain anything to us? Ever?”**

 

**“I’m not the one to say,” Seokjin replied, shaking his head. “I have no right to. You guys… Maybe you will find out one day. I’m sorry. I just can’t tell you.”**

 

**Hoseok and I exchanged eye contact and he was about to retort, but I placed my hand on his arm and shook my head. It wasn’t worth it. I didn’t want argue with the older man. He was here to visit us. He’s probably the only one from our world that we could talk to. I didn’t want to leave Seokjin in a bad mood. I sighed and continued my descent down the stairs. Even though I was curious as to why Jimin was so against me, I decided not to pry. I mean maybe he just didn’t like angels. He doesn’t like Hoseok or Seokjin either. Besides, I’ve never met him in my life, so it can’t be anything personal, can it?**

 

**“So this,” I said, holding up the cell phone and waving it in Seokjin’s face as we walked outside. “What is this?”**

 

**“It’s a cell phone,” Seokjin told me, leading us over to a tree and sitting down, crossing his legs and smiling at the two of us. Hoseok pulled one similar to mine out of his pocket. “Go ahead and turn it on.”**

 

**“How?” I asked with a frown, staring at the device in my hand. “Why do I need this anyway?”**

 

**“Well you see,” Seokjin said as Hoseok’s device lit up. I stared at him in amazement. Hoseok just laughed and pressed a button on the side of the device, causing mine to light up as well. I stared at it as Seokjin continued to talk. “That’s how you turn it on. Anyway, the people in Gaia use these to contact each other. It’s nothing compared to how we contact one another in Charmeine. Like look at your screen. What does it say?”**

 

**“‘Slide to unlock,’” I told him, staring at the screen. I looked up at Seokjin, waiting for him to say something.**

 

**“Slide your finger across it,” he told me, causing me to frown and do as he said. It suddenly brought me to another page. “Do you see all those boxes on the screen?” he asked, causing me to nod. “There should be one with the figure of a person. Click on that.”**

 

**“Okay,” I said in confusion, clicking on the box he was talking about. It brought me to yet another page, saying that I had no contacts. “What do I do now?”**

 

**“Click on the plus sign,” he told me. “You can add a contact.”**

 

**“Okay?” I said, clicking on the contact. Seokjin then pointed at the section that said first time, so I did as he said. It came up with a whole bunch of letters, causing me to look up at Seokjin, confusion written all over my face. “What now?”**

 

**“Click each letter to type in my name,” he told me, causing me to nod my head and do as he said. After a while, Seokjin took the device out of my hands and had me watch as he pressed buttons. I was confused, but I just kept nodding as if I understood, but I really didn’t. He then handed the cell phone back to me. “Now touch the green button with the phone on it.”**

 

**“The phone?” I asked, causing him to point at the icon. I nodded my head and pressed the button. A screen came up that said “Calling Kim Seokjin”. A sudden chirping noise was heard, causing me to jump and look around. Seokjin pulled out a similar device to the one in my hands. It was the source of the noise.**

 

**“Put the phone to your ear,” Seokjin told me, sliding his finger across the phone and placing it to his own ear. I frowned and pressed the phone to my ear. “Can you hear me?” His voice was coming out clearly through the device. My eyes widened and I nodded my head. “Talk.”**

 

**“Okay?” I asked, causing him to smile and nod his head. He then took his phone away from his ear and showed  it to me. He pressed a red button on the screen and it said that the call had ended. I then took the phone off my ear and saw the same message on my own phone.**

 

**“So now you know how to call someone,” Seokjin said with a smile. “I’ll have Hoseok teach you have to send a text message. That’s what most people prefer now. You’ll get a hang of it, Tae. You always do.”**

 

**“I don’t know,” I said, frowning. “This is extremely foreign to me.”**

 

**“Everything here is,” Hoseok told me, causing me to look up at him. “But that’s why I’m here for you.”**

 

**“Thanks hyung,” I said with a soft smile, placing the phone into my pocket. “So is that all you came down here for? Just to show us a computer and a phone?”**

 

**“No,” Seokjin told me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. “I'm also here to check on my two friends. I just wanted to make sure the two of you were okay. I mean, the fact that.. The fact that that demon is here… I’m a little cautious to leave the two of you.”**

 

**“Hyung, we’ll be okay,” I assured him. He smiled at me and nodded his head, still looking conflicted nonetheless. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. “And Hoseok hyung is here for me. And I’m here for him. You sent us here to take care of each other.”**

 

**“I guess you’re right,” he said, nodding his head. He hugged me back before backing away with a bright smile. “Alright guys, I need to get back. You two should go back in and make sure Jungkook is okay. As I said before, Jimin… He won’t hurt Jungkook. He’s not the type to take his anger out on humans. No, despite how weird it sounds… He’s against hurting humans. But… he’s definitely angry towards the angels. He… it’s a long story. Anyway, I need to go. I’ll see the two of you later.”**

 

**“Hyung,” I said, but he was already gone. I frowned and turned towards Hoseok, who looked equally confused. “Do you know what that was about?”**

 

**“Well, there’s definitely something going on,” Hoseok said, nodding his head. “Just… How does he know Jimin? Like did they meet when Seokjin was on Earth?”**

 

**“I don’t know,” I said, shaking my head. “But whatever it is, I don’t like it. I don’t like what he was saying about Jimin. Like why is he against hurting humans but not Angels? I really don’t understand it. And that makes it even more terrifying to be here.”**

 

**“We’ll get through this together, Taehyung,” Hoseok told me, giving me a small smile. “I’m not going to let Yoongi or Jimin hurt you.”**

 

**“Thank you,” I said, giving him a small smile. “You’re the best, hyung.”**

 

**“Let’s get inside,” he told me. “You have to finish your homework with Jungkook.”**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 

_**Many many years ago** _

_**Author POV** _

_**The fallen angel sat in a dark corner, rolled up in a ball and bawling his eyes out. He was alone and scared. To be on your own is the worst punishment you could be given. This world was empty. There was no one around, only fluttering moths and terrible insects and spiders. The young man opened his eyes and looked out towards the center of the space he was in, looking at the large pit of fire that was probably hundreds of feet deep  and hundreds of feet wide. He stood up and walked towards it, looking down into the pit. It was the most horrifying sight in the world, and he could feel his whole body trembling. He backed up, looking anywhere for an escape, but he seemed to be trapped in a room with no exit.** _

_**He started trembling and searching around. He missed the young brown haired boy. He wanted him there in his arms. He wanted to let him know that everything was okay and hold him tightly. He wanted to know that he was alright. There was nothing he could do, stuck down here in this unknown world. He needed out as soon as possible. He couldn’t stand the darkness. He didn’t want to be engulfed in the darkness. Yes, fire was light, but not the kind of light that showed warmth and protection. It was a dark light of fear and void of life. And it hurt him, having to be down here. All he did was make one simple mistake to protect his lover. He did a bad deed to do something in other words good. And it was completely unfair.** _

_**The pink haired boy dropped to the floor, covering his head with his arms and weeping. The pain he was feeling was unbearable. It felt like every inch of his body was on fire, just like the deep pit in front of him. He felt like he was burning alive, and it was terrifying. He tilted his head up and screamed out in anguish, his whole body shaking. His back felt like it was being torn open. He reached out his hand to grab onto something, only to see fire shoot out of his hands. He stared in shock before collapsing to the ground and passing out. He had fallen into the unknown, with a power too great for him to even understand.** _

_**…….** _

 

**“Just a few days ago you were asking what a computer was, and here you are typing away,” a voice said, causing me to look up and find Jungkook sitting down next to me. It had been a week since classes started, and the two of us had become extremely close. I smiled at him and closed my laptop, tapping my figures on the desk. “What changed?”**

 

**“Hoseok hyung is a really good teacher,” I said, smiling brightly at him. The two of us always came to clothes fifteen minutes early. It gave us time to talk and get to know each other. Jungkook thought I came from a village where we didn’t have things like computers or phones or tv. I explained how our friend Seokjin came to provide those luxuries to us. “I’m learning.”**

 

**“You’ll get a hang of it, hyung,” Jungkook told me, rubbing my back in support. “The city is like a whole other world. I myself have always been a city boy, so I honestly have no idea what it’s like living in a village like what you came from. But I can only imagine how different it is.”**

 

**“It’s definitely something to get used to,” I said, nodding my head. The door opened and more students piled in. Among them were Hoseok and Jimin. Hoseok was following the latter with a glare on his face. Apparently Jimin didn’t even notice him.**

 

**“Taehyung, Jungkook,” Hoseok said, sitting down next to the two of us, causing Jimin to turn his head and glare at us. “What’s going on?”**

 

**“You know,” I said, glancing around. “Waiting for class to start and what not. Where did you go?”**

 

**“You know, trying to figure out what Jimin and Yoongi are up to, the usual,” Hoseok said, smiling brightly at me. I just shook my head and glanced over at Jimin, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room with Yoongi.**

 

**“I don’t understand why he hates you so much,” Jungkook said with a from, crossing his arms and frowning. “Was whatever you did to him really that bad?”**

 

**“Taehyung didn’t even do anything to him,” Hoseok said with a deep sigh. “But yes, there’s definitely a feud and there’s nothing much we can do. Jimin is just a prick and we have to deal with him.”**

 

**“I mean,” Jungkook said with a frown, glancing back at our roommate again. “He’s nice to me. Like I have good conversations with him. He doesn’t seem like a bad person. So it’s weird seeing him act the way he does to you two. Maybe I should try talking to him and dig up whatever dirt he has against you. I mean, there has to be something, right?”**

 

**I just nodded my head and turned my attention away from the source of our topic. I always wondered what could possibly make the boy hate angels so much… Other than the whole angels vs demons thing. Of course Abyzouian people hated Charmeinian people, but to the extent that they were acting? I didn’t get it. And for some reason, every time I looked at Jimin, I was reminded of someone, but I didn’t know who. I always felt some sort of connection pulling me towards him, but I didn’t know what it was. There was no way I knew him. I never met him in my life. Never once have I ever been around a demon.**

 

**The professor walked in, causing me to sit up straighter and open up my computer once again. As Hoseok taught me, I clicked on the little paper icon to bring out a page to take notes. The professor looked around at all of us, smiling brightly. She then started writing something on the board, Hoseok leaned back in his chair and started whistling. I looked at him with raised eyebrows, but he just shrugged his shoulders and continued on. I wanted to tell him to shut up, but I didn’t want to get in trouble. Hoseok looked out the window, which was open. A mischevious grin appeared on his face before seconds later a whistling wind was heard from outside. I immediately elbowed him in the side, but he ignored me and used his power to cause the wind to flow through the window and into the classroom. Jungkook’s textbook started flipping pages, as loose papers started floating around the room.**

 

**“What the hell?” Jungkook asked as Hoseok just smirked and leaned back in his chair. “Where did all this wind come from?”**

 

**I glanced around as all the students started talking amongst themselves, while the teacher set down her marker to run over to the window. She tried to shut it, but I could tell that Hoseok was holding it up. I glared at him before standing up and walking over to the teacher. I used my own power to shut it, while still pressing down on the window. Once it was closed, the teacher gave me a thankful smile before walking over to continue writing on the board. I then walked back to sit down next to Hoseok and Jungkook, purposefully smacking him on the top of his head.**

 

**“Yah,” he said, rubbing his head in pain.**

 

**“Don’t do things like that,” I hissed at him so that only he could hear. Jimin was glancing back at us with a menacing stare. I shot him a glare as well, only to feel a burning back in my stomach. I bent over and placed my head on my desk, clutching my stomach in pain.**

 

**“Tae? Are you okay?” Hoseok asked, loud enough to gain the class’s attention. I could feel everyone’s eyes on me. I slowly shook my head, but seconds later the pain was gone. I slowly turned my head to Hoseok, who seemed to be glancing in Jimin’s direction. I brought myself up to sit straight and saw that Jimin was now looking away from us.**

 

**“What did you do?” I whispered, causing him to give me a soft smile and shake his head.**

 

**“Are you okay, Mr. Kim?” the teacher asked me, causing me to look at her in shock. “Is something wrong?”**

 

**“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry,” I told her, bowing politely. “Just a stomach ache.”**

 

**I looked over at Jungkook, who was giving looking at me with worry written all over his face. I gave him a soft smile and shook my head. There was no way I could tell anyone but Hoseok what really happened. I hated that Hoseok was the only one I could confide in. He was my best friend, yes, but it was so hard being secretive. The only people who really knew who I was was Hoseok, Jimin and Yoongi, two of which I would never dream of talking to.  If only we could let Jungkook in on everything.**

 

**Once class was over, Jungkook rushed off to go talk with Jimin and Yoongi while Hoseok and I walked out of the room. I placed my hands in the pocket of my hoodie, my backpack thrown over my shoulders. Classes were over for the day, so we were free to do whatever we wanted. I was feeling a little down that Jungkook wasn’t coming to hang out with his, but I couldn’t force him to, or else he would get suspicious. From what I noticed this previous week, even though Jungkook liked me and Hoseok, he was extremely close with Jimin and Yoongi.**

 

**I sighed and walked ahead of Hoseok, thinking of how I could have met Jimin or someone that reminds me of. Like it was unreal that I have ever met him, unless I was from a past life or something. But now that I think about it… Have I ever grown? I looked at Hoseok, and he looked exactly the same as I have always known him. Do angels grow like humans do? I didn’t even really know our history. They were always so secretive about who we were. I frowned and stopped, turning on Hoseok. Hoseok stopped as well, looking confused.**

 

**“What’s up?” he asked me, crossing his arms. “You look conflicted. What’s wrong?”**

 

**“Do you know anything about angel history?” I asked him. “I was never really taught anything. All I know is the world of Gaia. Like how it was created and everything. But… I just… It seems like there’s more to everything. More to you and me. Hyung? Don’t you think there’s more? I feel like there’s a lot of walls blocking everything we are.”**

 

**“What do you mean?” Hoseok asked, causing me to look around and then drag him over to stand underneath a tree.**

 

**“So I feel like something is completely off… Like as if we’re missing a part of our life… Like the two of us, we have never changed our appearance. Like in all the years that I’ve known you… Like you’ve never changed once. None of the angels have. There’s no children like there is down here,” I said, frowning. “Like okay so why have we always been the same? Like I know I went through 21 years of learning and finding out everything… But what if… What if there was something before those 21 years?”**

 

**“Like they wiped our memories?” Hoseok asked with a frown. “Why do you say that?”**

 

**“Because I… I have a feeling that I know Jimin and that something happened between me and him. And that’s got to be the reason for Seokjin’s words,” I told him. “It’s the only explanation I can think of. There’s something going on for sure.”**

 

**“So you’re saying we might know Jimin?” Hoseok asked with a frown, causing me to nod my head. “And that you did something to him? You? Of all people? Taehyung, I don’t know. I think he’s just a demon who doesn’t like angels. I don’t think there’s anything more to dig into.”**

 

**“But then explain to me why he seems so familiar to me? I really don’t understand any of this, hyung,” I said, groaning in frustration. “I want answers. There’s something being kept from us and I want to know. None of it makes any sense, hyung.”**

 

**“You of all people? Asking for answers? You’re usually one not to pry,” Hoseok said, shaking his head. “I mean neither am I. That’s really nasty business, Tae. We need to trust everyone else. We can’t be digging into something like this.”**

 

**“But this is important. This is my life,” I said with a groan, but knowing that he was right. I sighed and shook my head, turning away from him. “I’m going to go get something to eat or something. I need to clear my head.”**

 

**“Tae, hold on,” Hoseok said, grabbing a hold of my hand and turning me around. “I didn’t mean it like that. I know it’s important for you and I wish I had more answers for you, but I don’t. There’s literally nothing we can do about this. I wish there was, but there’s not.”**

 

**“I know,” I said, feeling extremely down. I was a little angry, but it wasn’t Hoseok’s fault. Whatever was going on, Hoseok was a victim as well. I sighed and shrugged off his hand, continuing to walk away. Hoseok followed me, and I knew he wasn’t going to let me venture out alone. Hoseok would never leave me alone.**

 

**“Hey, Mr. Angel!” a voice shouted, causing me to turn my head and find Jimin rushing over to us. My heart stopped and I backed into Hoseok, a little frightened. There was suddenly fire in his hand and he was throwing it at me.**

 

**“Whoa! Stop it!” Hoseok shouted as the fire hit me. I didn’t even have time to get out of the way. In a swooping motion from the older boy, Jimin was laying on the floor. “What the hell was that for?! Out in the open like this?! There’s PEOPLE around! Also, Taehyung didn’t do anything! What are you doing?”**

 

**Jimin ignored him and tried sitting up again so he could attack me. I myself had fallen to the ground, a large burn on my arm where his fireball had hit me. I could barely move it, pain shooting through it and down my body. Tears were in my eyes and I was breathing heavily. I couldn’t even stand up. I was weak. I was too weak to face my opponent. If Hoseok wasn’t here with me, I don’t know what I would do. Hoseok was my guardian, that was for sure. How was I supposed to take care of Jungkook when I couldn’t even take care of myself? Was there ever an angel as weak as me? Yeah, probably not.**

 

**“Jungkook’s coming,” Hoseok said with a hiss, causing Jimin to look over his shoulder. He glared at us and then vanished out of nowhere. Hoseok then dropped down next to me, taking my arm in his own. “Hey are you okay?”**

 

**“What’s going on?” Jungkook asked, making his way over to us. He glanced down at me with wide eyes, noticing the burn on my arm. The long sleeve on top was completely scorched my my arm and my arm now hard a large red welt where he burnt me. “How the hell did this happen? Who did this to you?!”**

 

**I just shook my head, unable to talk. Jungkook looked extremely confused, turning on Hoseok. Hoseok also wasn’t saying anything. There was no way we could explain to the boy what happened to me. I couldn’t even come up with an excuse. Hoseok grabbed my good arm and helped me stand up. Jungkook also supported me, doing everything he could not to hurt my bad arm. They started leading me towards the dorms and Hoseok took out his phone, touching some buttons, placing the phone to his ear. I kept my eyes ahead, trying hard not to think about the pain shooting through my arm.**

 

**“Hyung,” Hoseok said into the phone, causing me to look at him. He was talking to Seokjin. “Hyung, something bad happened. To Taehyung.” There was a pause and I could hear his distant voice. Hoseok just nodded, biting his lip. “Yes, that’s right. Yes. Hyung, you should give us answers…. What do you mean not right now?! Hyung! You do know Tae already suspects something, right? Both of us deserve to know what the hell is going on.”**

 

**“W-what’s he saying?” I stuttered out, looking into his eyes. Hoseok shook his head, taking his phone away from his ear and tapping the screen extremely hard before shoving it back into his pocket. He didn’t look happy.**

 

**“He’s not giving us any answers,” Hoseok told me. “I told you that we won’t be able to pry. They’re not going to tell us anything.”**

 

**“But they need to!” I cried out, wincing in pain. “Look at what happened to me! Like why can’t they say anything?!”**

 

**“What are you guys talking about?” Jungkook asked in confusion. Now I was even more frustrated. I couldn’t even tell him what was going on.**

 

**“See these laws even keep me from keying Jungkook in on what’s happening! I hate this and I can’t do this!” I cried, causing Hoseok to frown. If only I had noticed at that moment, that statement is what began my descent. To protest against the angel laws was a very very wrong thing to do.**


End file.
